<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Hands Podfic by piecesofsolas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614480">Take My Hands Podfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofsolas/pseuds/piecesofsolas'>piecesofsolas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofsolas/pseuds/piecesofsolas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ready?"</p><p>Fenris looked at her expectant smile and swallowed down a knot of anticipation. Ready? He felt like a fool in his gifted furs and scarf, heading into the demoralizing prospect of total humiliation when he undoubtedly failed and saw disappointment flood Regan's face. Fenris had rarely in his life felt less ready than he did at that moment.</p><p>Written for Fen'Harem's Fluffcember 2020<br/>Prompt: Frozen Lake</p><p> </p><p>This is a recording of SidheLive's Take My Hands <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879357"> Take My Hands </a></p><p>Series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take My Hands Podfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/gifts">SidheLives</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Take My Hands</p><p>Link to podfic: <a href="https://anchor.fm/dragonagepodfic/episodes/Take-My-Hand-eolp9g">https://anchor.fm/dragonagepodfic/episodes/Take-My-Hand-eolp9g</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>